Chained Down
by PrussianEagle
Summary: Taken from the Soul Society. From father. To a place where the moon eternally resides. To a place white sands. A place where I will die.
1. Info

Hello! This is a FanFiction were you can insert your own other characters!!

All you need to do is give me a review with this information:

Name:  
Nickname:  
Age:  
Apperance:  
Zanpaktou:  
Crush(optional):  
Species:  
Powers:  
Area:(Soul Soceity, Or in Karakura)  
Gender:  
Personality:

I sure hope you like my story!!!

(I will start the main plot when i have about 5 characters) (You can leave more than one)


	2. Fun Before Crying

I am so sorry I have not been able to update!! Anyways, **_Read, Review, and Enjoy!!! _**

* * *

Hi! My name Is Hoshi Zaraki! My Dad, Kenpachi Zaraki, sent me here about a month ago to go to Karakura High! I have made a lot of really good friends, like my two new best friends, Saki-chan, her real name is Sakura Uesugi. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She also is really sweet, but has a mysterious edge to her. Next is Wolfy-chan, her real name is Ayumu Nakamuru. She has dark blue eyes and blond hair that goes to her mid back commonly brushed over one eye. By the way, I have silver hair and blue-silver eyes. I do miss my best friend in Soul Society, Hikari. She is the leiutenent of 5th squad. My hair is usually down and covering my left eye. There is an upcoming fight, so my friends and I are trying to get as much fun in as we can. I am living with the Kurosaki family, and right now me, Saki, and Wolfy are having a sleepover!

"Eh, Shi-chan! Would you go get some snacks?" Ayumu asked blissfully.

"Sure! What do you guys want?" I asked happily.

"Ooh! I want soda and popcorn!" Sakura said excitedly.

"I will take candy and a piece of cake." Ayumu said.

I went downstairs and grabbed the stuff and trudged back upstairs. I set the stuff down where we were sitting, and we started a game of spin the bottle. I went first.

"Ok, Shi. Who do you like?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Ok, if you _ever _tell _anyone _I will happily beat you to death with a stick, _Captain Gin Ichimaru_." I said quietly.

"OH. MY. GOD!" They both whispered in unison.

"How can you like him!?" Sakura asked, still in shock.

"I-I-He-he's really cute." I said timidly.

"No-" I cut Sakura off quickly. "Who do you like?"

She shuddered. "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki." She whispered.

"Ha!" Ayumu chuckled.

"Ok then who do you like, Wolf?" Sakura asked.

"I wont give you specifics, but a lieutenant."

"Quite vague, Wolfy-chan!" I yelled.

* * *

Next chpter I'll add more characters! so don't fret!!

- Ember

* * *


	3. First day of school as Best Friends

"OOOHHH! Lets watch a scary movie!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Ok, but lets wait for the other girls to get here." I said calmly.

"Other girls?" Ayumu questioned.

"Yah. Their names are Keiko Yoshitaka, and Laila Ayon."

"Ages?" Ayumu asked curiously.

"Well, you are 19 and Saki is 18, I'm 15, Laila is 14, and Keiko is is 16."

_*Ding*_

"Yay! They are here!" I yelled in anticipation. I ran to the door and swung it open. The two girls came in, and they followed me up too my room.

"Ok. What scary movie?" Sakura asked.

"Ummm...," I muttered."How bout' "Poltergeist"?" I asked.

"Sure!" they all said in unison.

* * *

_One terrifying 160 minutes later........_

* * *

All us were cuddled in the corner, shivering. "There are no such things as ghosts.....maybe arrrancar and shinigami......but not ghosts!" I muttered.  
Ichigo knocked on the door and came in. "Lets get to schoo- Never mind. You all gather yourselves. I'll meet you at school." As he walked away, i heard him mutter something along the lines of "Girls.....you can never understand them."

* * *

Hi!! I have three more slots open. one for the teacher(Male, 30 up),One for science teacher(Female 25 up) and bully(Female 15 up).If you are wondering were your characters are, heres were i'm going to put them.

Kei Yatimoto=Hoshi's Lab partner  
Kameko Niizuma= Friend  
Nathaniel DreadBane= Math teacher  
Rai Kurokaze= Gym partner


	4. Crying

We gathered ourselves, got dressed, and went to school. In my 3rd period math, Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of sixth squad, came up to me and said he had to tell me some real special news. He took me into the woods outside the school.

"What did you want to talk about, Renji-kun? I heard that you and Rukia-chan are going out. Is that true?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but that's way off the subject. You've been promoted." He said.

"Really?!" I whisper-screamed.

"Yes. Kira-kun quit and they put you in his place. Welcome, Third Squad Fukutaicho, Hoshi Zaraki." He said happily.

"Yes!" I was also nervous because i would be near Gin..... Renji snapped me out of my trance.

"You have one day to say good bye to your friends, and then you will have to go back to soul society." he said.

"What. Do. You mean i have one day to say goodbye to my friends?!" I hissed. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Why did they choose me?" I said.

He picked up a lock of my hair."_Gin _chose you because he believes your capable. And he says you are like him in more ways than one... He says you can see whats in the dark." He shivered.

"So? I've got a gift. Well, I'd better get going. DreadBane Might be worried about were i am. Bye Renji. See you later." My other classes flew by in a blur, and i got to lunch quickly. I sat with my friends. We had two new friends, Kei Yatimoto and Kameko Niizuma."Well, I've got good news and bad." I said shakily. "What do you mean!?" Saki said. "Well, one is that Renji isn't alone anymore! He is tother with Rukia!" I said happily. Ayumu lowered her head slightly. "And, I have to go back to Soul Society."

* * *

Hi! this is placed before the winter war..... before they leave.... you will understand in a chap or 2


	5. Meeting Gin

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach**

_

* * *

_

_Chap: "I have to go back to Soul Society."_

"What!?"Sakura screamed, so loud that I had to cover her mouth.

"Don't worry," I said cheerfully. "I will be back. I just need to meet my new captain." I said.

Ayumu gasped. "You got promoted! Good job, Shi!" she said.

"I have to leave today," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry bout' it," They all said. "Who's your new captain?" They asked.

"G-gin Ichi-Ichimaru." I managed to stutter out the words…Or name.

"Oooh! That is… Kinda creepy, but real cute!" Sakura squealed.

"Why?" Kameko asked.

"Well-" Sakura began, as i pulled a large stick out of nowhere. "N-never mind. I'm sorry Kameko." she said. She wouldn't want to risk death by stick. The rest of the day went by with a blur of laughs and pranks. In last period, I felt someone grab my arm. It was Renji. "It's time." he said, smiling. I took a deep breath. He handed me a goukon pill. I swallowed it and my gigai popped off. I gave it to Renji an he hid it. I touched my zanpakuto for the first time in weeks, somewhat grateful somewhat afraid, and held my breath as renji unlocked the portal inbetween worlds. I looked back, closed my eyes, and stepped in. I felt the cool air of the seiretei imediatly, and i heard some one call my name. "Hoshi-chan!" It was Hikari.

"Hikari-chan!" yelled back at her. We hugged each other, and she had tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much." she sighed. We joined hands and walked off towards the third division's barracks. Renji parted, and a few feet awaw from third division, Hikari parted. I lifted my hand, afraid. I knocked on the door, and someone opened it.

"Come in, Come in. Hoshi-chan." It was Gin. For some reason, his smile didn't unerve me like it did some people."Thank you." I said, as best I could, but it wasn't convincing. My normal voice, that sounded like falling rain, rised an octave. "I know you must be nervous," he said. "But I won't bite." He led me to my new room, and i put my bag down. He handed me my new squad patch. He tapped my shoulder.

"Would you accompany me for lunch?"

"O-of couse, Ichimaru-sama." I said.

"Please. No suffix. Please refer to me as 'Ichimaru-san.' " He said kindly... if thats what you could call it.

He took me to third squads resturant and we had lunch.

* * *

Ok, Thank you people for reading!


	6. Home in a Rough Way

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach.**

After lunch, Gin gave me a few documents to fill out. I read them, signed them, and gave them to their captains. The last document was signed for my father. My, I had forgotten to visit him… well, I had only been here for about four hours, so he wouldn't be too angry. I walked to my dad's barracks and knocked on the door. Yachiru answered it.

"Shi-Shi!" Yachiru yelled, as she jumped on my shoulders.

I held on to her. "Eh, Yachi! I missed you!" I said. "Boy, Ken-chan is going to be _so _happy to see you!" Yachiru squealed. I walked to the captains quarters, while Yachiru was blabbing on about how she was sneaking into 'Bya-kuns' manor and stealing his koi fish. She knocked on the door, and my dad answered.

"Well, look what the wind blew in. Hoshi," He said chuckling. "Come in." I walked in, and sat down.

"How have you been, kid?" he asked.

"I'm good, Dad," I said. "How 'bout you?"

"I been fine." He said.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Sure. You're my kid right?" he said.

"Yeah. I better get back to my barracks. I probably got more work to do." I said, missing my new friends.

"Ok. I'll see you later." He said.

"Bai bai, Shi-Shi!" Yachiru yelled as turned my back and left. I walked down the dirt roads and through all the paths. Every now and then, I would get stopped, and people would say things like 'Welcome back' and 'Good job.' And all that stuff. I walked as slowly as I could, but soon I was back in the third squad barracks. I made my way to the main office, went in, and sat in my desk. There was no more work for me, so I went to my room. It was a simple room, white walls, a large window in the north-west corner, a desk, and a bed. I wasn't feeling all that well. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my cell and called Ayumu.

"Hi Shi! How are you? How's the job?" she asked quickly.

"The job is great. It keeps my mind off of things. I'm actually not feeling that well. I think I have a fever." I said, beginning to have shaking chills.

"Oh, Hoshi. Tell Gin." She said.

"No." I said.

"Do you want to keep felling sick? Because he could probably call Unohana."She said.

"Fine. I'll tell Gin. Bye Wolf." I said.

"Bye. Get better. See you in a week." She said.

_Disconnection_

I was feeling horrible. I walked to the door and found my way to Gin's office. I knocked on his door. "Come on in." he said. I walked into his office. "Ichimaru-san, would you call Captain Unohana? I think I have a fever." I said shakily.

"Sure," He said. "Do you mind if I check for myself?" He asked.

"Go ahead." I responded, sitting down in one off his chairs. He walked over to me and put his hand on my forehead. His smile decreased a bit. "My, my. You do have a fever." His hand was remarkably cold. I thought I was the only one in Soul Society whose hands were cold….I mean _really _cold. Oh well. He sat in the chair next to me and we waited in silence for Captain Unohana to come. She came soon, and she picked me up. She took me to one of her offices, and she tested me. I dozed off, but I woke up as she was talking on the phone to my captain. "Ichimaru," she said. "I believe your lieutenant has pneumonia. She started coughing up blood after she got here, and i think i'm going to keep her here for a day or two," she said. "Yes, I do believe she will be better soon. I already called Kenpachi, don't worry. She will be up and Adam in a day or two. Yes, I'll make sure she gets your regards." She hung up. She walked into my room, and put her hand on my head. "How are you dear?" she said softly. "Do you need anything?" she asked. "Yes, may I have a glass of water? My mouth tastes a little coppery." I said. "Of course." She responded. She went and got me a glass of water. I took a few sips of it, and put it down. "Ichimaru says for me to give you his regards." She said happily. I closed my eyes dozed off again. I dreamed of the real world, and my friends.

* * *

Mk peoples!! I have enough characters now, so i'm sorry to say i'm not exepting more.


	7. My first fight

**DISCLAIMER! : I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo- san does. Any commentary I use does not belong to me. Only the insane friends, Hoshi Zaraki and Hikari Nairel. 3**

* * *

In about an hour, I woke up. Unohana came in and told me that I was most likely going to be back in work tomorrow. She gave me my meds and left to check on another patient. Then, the unexpected happened. Ichimaru walked in behind Unohana. He walked over to me and asked. "How are you? Oh, by the way, one of your friends called on your cell. Ayumu I believe. She asked if you were feeling well. I told her you had pneumonia and that you would be back in work soon." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Hmm. To answer your question, I'm feeling well," I said. "Thank you for speaking to Ayumu."

"No problem." He said. He spoke to me for a minute, and left. Unohana gave me another dose of my medicine, and left again. I sat up in my bed, picked up my Zanpakuto, _Tsurekomu No Sono Keiji,_ and stoked the blade. My Zanpakuto is short, about forty-one inches long, not including the handle, which is about six inches long. I sheathed it again and put in back on the floor. I got up and looked at myself. My eyes had dark circles under them, and my hair was knotted and crumpled. I ran my fingers through my hair to get some of the knots out, and got back in bed. Later that day, Yachiru and my father visited for a while. After they left, I went back to sleep.

I dreamed back to when we were having the sleepover. We were laughing and eating popcorn. All the sudden, it all went black. I woke up and I was coughing quite hard. Unohana came in and helped me get the cough under control. The next day, I got to go back to work. Before left the clinic, I slipped on my shinigami uniform, tied my patch on my arm, and put my Zanpakuto in the loop on my sash and walked out. I rushed to third squad barracks. I had a small stack of forms to do. I filled them out and gave them to their proper captains. After that, Ichimaru told me that we had a mission to do. He took me to the gate in between the Rukongai district and the Seiretei. The gate keeper was holding up the gate door in front of a few ryoka kids. The gate keeper started stuttering when Gin and I walked up.

One of the ryoka, an orange head, said "Ok, who the hell are they?" as we walked up.

"Captain of squad three, Gin Ichimaru and his new lieutenant, Hoshi Zaraki." A talking cat said that.

"Ahh, not good." Ichimaru muttered. I was nervous for this was my first mission as lieutenant.

Gin sliced the Gate keepers arm, and the gate keeper nearly dropped the door. It landed on his shoulders, and he fell to his knees. "Jidanbo, no!" the orangey yelled. The gate keeper stuttered in pain as he said, "I defended the gate and lost. Once I lost, I had to open the gate. There was nothing else I could do."

Gin chuckled. "What your saying makes no sense. A gate keeper who loses isn't supposed to open the gate. For a gate keeper who loses, it means death." I gasped. _What? Death?_ I thought. I unsheathed my Zanpakuto. Gin put his hand out, signaling that it was okay. The ryoka boy came up and crossed blades with Gin. I began to run to him but he signaled me back again. "Oi! Ichigo!" The cat yelled. He pointed his blade towards Gin. "You wanna tell me just what the hell you think your doing?" he said. "Yes Ichigo what _are you _doing?" the cat asked. "Whats the big idea of you showing up now and trying to butt in, you stupid freakin' ass clown?" he asked. I gritted my teeth. "Anyone who is pathetic enough to show up to attack an unarmed man deserves to be killed." He said.

"Your sure a funny kid," Gin said. "And your not scared of me?"

"Hell no." This 'Ichigo' kid said.

"Careful boy! You must stop! It is best if we retreat for now!" The cat said.

"Ichimaru-san! Do you wish for me to call for back up?" I whisper-screamed. "No," he answered. "I can handle this. And if I can't, I have you."

"Huh? Why? I was just getting started here! There is no way I'm going to submit to this guy! Look, I'll be fine! So just let me finish this guy off!" Ichigo yelled at the cat in response.

"You must be Ichigo Kurosaki," Gin said. "You know about me? But how could you?" Ichigo asked.

"Just as I thought. How very predictable," Gin began to walk in my direction. "Hey! Where are you going? Hey! Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "All the more reason I can't let you pass." Gin said. He stopped about four feet in front of me. He pulled out his Zanpakuto, and pointed it to his side.

"So then why are you standing so far back? Unless you're planning on throwing that dagger." Ichigo said.

"It's not a dagger," Gin said, obviously ticked off. "This just happens to be my Zanpakuto." An amazing amount of riatsu flew from him as he got in position to release his Zanpakuto. I shuddered as he yelled, "Impale him. Shinso!" His Zanpakuto flew towards the kid, and hit his overly dramatic sword sending him flying into the gate keeper, making him drop the gate.

"Ichigo!" Two of the other ryoka yelled. "No! The gate!" The cat yelled. Gin walked up to the gate, leaned to his right, put his fist on his side and waved. "Bye bye now." He said happily. He walked back towards me. "Thank you for coming with me," he said. "You're welcome." I responded, still awed. "By the way, Zaraki-chan, I would like to see your zanpakuto's powers."

"Of course." I said, surprised he'd want to see _my _Zanpakuto. He led me to the barracks fighting grounds, and told me to release its powers. "Freezing doom, Tsurekomu No Sono Keiji!" I screamed. My sword be came two swords in both hands, with black shadow emanating from the tips of the swords. "Show me more." He said, opening his eyes slightly. "Sure." I responded, exited. I swung my Zanpakuto, and black streaks flew towards the trees and the trees were sliced in half. I explained my Zanpakuto and its powers to him, and how I had nearly achieved bankai. "Very interesting. Could you show me more tomorrow? I am tired." He said, stretching. I walked with him back to the main barracks, and we went our separate ways. I got dressed in a simple white night kimono, braided my short hair, and slipped into bed.


	8. Going Back and Coming Back

Gin sent me back to the human world for a week to retrieve my friends. I had fun; we didn't have to go school anymore, so we had fun. This time, I brought Hikari with me. We all played games and went to movies. It made me kinda regret ever having to go back to third squad. I had been getting various e-mails from Yachiru, Ikkaku, and my dad saying that the ryoka had been fighting many captains, and in one of the e-mails Yachiru told me quote on quote: "_Ken-chan was real upset there for awhile, because he lost."_ Now that scared me. My dad had never lost a fight. When the week was over, I took them back to soul society, and we went our separate ways. I had missed a lot of the major fights. I went back to my barracks.

Ikkaku cornered me and asked to practice with me. So, we went to third squad's fighting grounds. I unsheathed my Zanpakuto, and smiled my signature freaky psycho smile. We started to fight, and I was winning for a moment, but he side attacked me and his sword accidentally sliced deep into my arm. "Aw, crap! I'm so sorry Hoshi!" he told me. His phone buzzed. "I'm sorry. I gotta go. Captain wants me. You sure your ok?" he asked. "Dude. I'm fine. Go already!" I shooed him off and ran towards forth squad. But first I stopped by room. Gin wasn't there, so I ran and got a strip of cloth and wrapped it around the gash. I rand out the door and headed for fourth squad.

* * *

I know. Its short but its ment to be!!!!


	9. Taken

I rushed out of third squad barracks, but I didn't get far. Before I was even near fourth squad's entry area, I felt something hard collide with the back of my skull, and everything went black.

_Hikari POV_

I saw Ichimaru hit Shi in the back of her head. I was about to scream at him when I felt something impact with _my _skull. I fell to the ground. I blacked out.

_Ayumu POV _

Sakura and I had just arrived when Aizen stated, "When a foreign object is planted in a soul, there are only two ways to remove it. You can use an intense thermal disruption, like the Soukyoku, which evaporates the soul around the object. Or, some other method, which breaks down the soul's cohesion, and allows them to be separated," He said. "In the unlikely event that the execution by Soukyoku failed, I needed to find that other method. This takes us back to central forty-six." He pulled out a small purple tube. "You see the information I needed could only be found in central 46's Daishokidou. I spent endless hours pouring over Kisuke Urahara's research. He was the one who developed the technique of in-planting a foreign object in a soul," he pressed down on the tube, and air came out of it. "So, I reasoned that the answer was also hidden in hidden in his research," Green things popped up out of the ground. "Yes. This is that method." "No!" Ichigo yelled. He stuck his hand in Rukia's chest. He pulled out the Hougyoku from her, and said. "Fascinating. I didn't expect it to be so small. The Hougyoku. And no permanent damage to the soul. What an astounding technique," He said. Unfortunately, I have no use for you anymore. Kill her, Gin."

"Well, if I must," He said. "Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Byakuya jumped in front of the blade. Sakura gasped. "Oh, no. Brother!" Rukia whispered. The blade retracted from Byakuya's chest. He fell to the ground. "Byakuya! Byakuya! W-why did you protect me?" Rukia stammered. Kukaku Shiba Came falling from the sky on Jidambo. "Let's go, Jidambo." She screamed. "Alright he answered. She chanted one of the kidou spells and shot it at Aizen. Yoruichi and Soi Fon grabbed Aizen and. "This is another face I haven't seen in quite some time." Aizen muttered. "Don't do it. If you even move so much as a muscle," Yoruichi said. "We're going to cut off your head." Soi Fon finished. "Yes, I can see that." He responded.

"Kukaku!" Yoruichi yelled. "Hey Yoruichi! I had a little free time on my hands, so since I was out, I thought I'd check in!" She yelled back. "Well, that sure was flashy. What should we do now, Captain Aizen?" Gin asked. He pulled Hoshi from behind him, still holding on to her collar. "LET HER GO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, anger bubbling up inside me. He ignored me. Tosen was clutching on to Hikari's collar. "You shouldn't do anything." Rangiku said, not noticing Hoshi. "Sorry Captain Aizen. Looks like I got myself caught." Gin said.

"Thais is the end," Yoruichi said. "Hm? You say something?" Aizen asked, calmly. "Don't you understand Sosuke? There is no place left for you. No place you can run to."

"Sosuke." Ukitake muttered.

"Captain Aizen, How could you?" Iba said. Shuhei had Tosen.

"Its over, Aizen." Yoruichi proclaimed.

Aizen chuckled. "And just what's what's so funny?" Yoruichi asked. Sakura had tears In her eyes.

"I'm sorry to do this. But it's time." Aizen said.

"Soi fon Get away from him!" Yoruichi screamed as she jumped away from Aizen. Three beams of light came and picked up the traders. Tosen held Hikari by her shoulder. Gin held Hoshi by her collar. "Put Hikari and Hoshi down!" I screamed.

"That's not- it's impossible!" Juushiro muttered. Menos Grande reached out of the tear in reality. "The Gillians?! How many are coming through Oomeda screamed. A large purple slit was atop the tear. "No!" Sakura screamed. Kenpachi stared at Gin. "Hoshi." was all he said. Yachiru began crying. "S-shi Shi!" Yachiru yelled.

One beam hit Gin and Hoshi, another hit Tosen and Hikari, the other Aizen. Tears began brimming over my eyes. "Shit! Gin! Give them back! They don't want to go with you!" I screamed.

"Aw. I was enjoying that. I wouldn't have minded being your captive a bit longer," Gin said. "So long Rangiku. Maybe Next time." The ground that they were standing on separated, and they began to float up. "You're just going to run away? That's it?!" Iba yelled. "Don't." said the captain commander said. "But-." Iba said. "That beam is a weapon with the name of Nagacion. It's a technique that the Menos use when rescuing their fellow hollows. Once enveloped, the ones within can't interact. It is isolation. Once it fell on Sosuke, we couldn't reach him." He finished.

Sajin punched the ground. "Kaname!" He yelled. "Come back Kaname! Have you forgotten? You once told me why you became a soul reaper! Wasn't it for your friend who lost her life? Wasn't it to carry out your justice!? Where is your sense of justice now!? Because I don't see it!"

"I thought I'd made it clear to you. My eyes can only see one path. And that is the path with least amount of blood. Justice is always there. And the path I follow is justice." Tosen said indifferently. "Ah. Kaname." Sajin sighed. Ukitake stepped up. "You've joined with the menos. Why would you want to do that?"

"I need to keep reaching higher." Aizen said.

"Have you become that corrupt? Have you!?" Ukitake asked

"Your blinded by yourself righteousness. From the beginning, no one has ever stood at the top. Neither you. Nor me, Nor God. But soon, that unattainable spot at the top will be filled. From now on, I alone will stand at the top. Goodbye, Soul Reapers. And goodbye, ryoka boy. Even I have to admit that you were quite amusing." Aizen said. The rip closed. "NO! HOW DARE YOU ICHIMARU GIN! GIVE THEM BACK!" I screamed, tears flowing from my eyes.


	10. Hueco Mundo

I woke up in large, dark room. The only light was coming from a window, and that was moonlight. Hikari was next to me, on a separate futon. I looked down, and I was no longer in my shinigami uniform. I was in an oriental dress, with no sleeves, it was quite short. Its seam stopped at my hip, and my hair had been pulled back so it was half loose and the other half was in two, intricate braids. I had a throbbing headache, so I felt the back of my head. There was a bump there, and I remembered the gash on my arm. There was a clean bandage on it. I jumped up and walked to the window, stabilizing myself with the wall. I looked out, and was surprised of what I saw. It was white desert as far as the eye could see. I heard soft footfalls behind me, and turned around. Gin was behind me. "I-Ichimaru? W-where am I?!" I whimpered. "You are in Hueco Mundo, the home of the hollows. Hikari and your new home, also. I couldn't leave my favorite new lieutenant." He said snickering. I turned my head so he wouldn't see me blush.

"But why would you want me here?" I asked, my voice raising an octave.

"That's why I hired you. You are capable. You will do well here. As will your little friend." He said, tilting his head towards Hikari. I rushed to her and stood in front of her. "I want to go home," I whimpered. "My dad is going to want to know where I am. I miss my friends. Ichimaru, send me home." Tears began forming in my eyes. "Shit! I don't cry!" I screamed. Ichimaru stepped back a little, surprised by my outburst. Hikari stirred a little, and sat up. She looked around. She looked up at me, and cringed. "Shi… Where are we?" She whimpered. I sat back down, and hugged my knees. Gin apparently knew what I was thinking. "You can't find your way back to Soul Society. I'm sorry." He had true remorse in his voice. He left. Hikari burst into tears. I stared in to nothing-ness.


	11. Thanks Peoples

Thank you people for your many reviews and praises! If you reviewed with no account, I'm sorry I can't reply! I pretty much always do. If I don't, it probably late cause I do. (Most of the time 0.o)

Ok, well here's a big thank you to all the people who've reviewed my story. ( newest to oldest)

* * *

**ginpei yakushi**

**yume girl 91**

**akira-sensei*****1**

**byakushix**

**Okibimaru**

**kira michi**

**lil-amanda987**

a fan *

**chocochip826**

Zuzu-chan *

**NathanDillon**

**Yuki-Judai123**

**himeoka tsuki**

**l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r**

**Kokoro no Kogane ****

**Xlostinmyownworldx**

**Sponge Fan**

**Vizardlord7**

**ulquiorralover4 *****

**coolblue110**

**The Bringer Of Night**

* * *

**Ohmygoodness! I got soooooo many reviewers! I feel so loved…**

*1_ (A big hug for her awesome character which is one of the main oc's now! Thank you!)_

*_For those who do not have an account, I'm sorry. I can't reply! _DX

**_ Kokoro-chan. Thanks for being a great friend and reading my story!_

_*** Kari! Arigato Gomenasai! _

**Okie Dokie peolples, me and all my 'omygoodeness'-ness will see in the next chapter, _Father_**


	12. Yay

_OHMYGOODNESS & OMYGOODLORD! 2714 Total readers of my story, FANFICTION YOUR WAY! _

_You people make me feel so special.... I'm not so well liked at my school, so seeing all the people who like my story at the end of the day make it a little better. (laugh) Any way, you readers can PM me any time. Honestly. I was so bored yesterday I was rambling on about pie. PIE. My IQ is 141 at age 13 and I'm rambling about pie…. Well that's just me. Anyway, on with my crazy-ness! (Seriously. I've been watching family guy for 7 hours straight. It's warped my fragile little mind… BWAHAH- ahem, back tomt thingy-magigy... what ever i'm doing.)_

* * *

**Well, since its Easter, I wont be able to update. I may be able to update Monday at around 2pm-4pm, so expect an update between those hours. And if there isn't, please don't be to dissipointed in me.... ;)**

**Anay way....... I'm in need of to Fraccion (Hollow Servants) For Hoshi and Hikari. I will take the first two reviews i get for the fraccion, so heres the info i need:**

**Name:  
Age:  
Apperance:  
Arrancar Uniform:  
Mask:**

**Thank yall!**


	13. Flashback

Okay peoples I'm going to give you a glimpse into Hoshi's past! :P

_**Flashback**_

_I still wonder how such a delicate, fragile flower that was my mother could fall for a war loving, wild man that was my father. My mother was frail and sickly, yet never let it show through. She had sleek black hair and emerald green eyes. She would laugh and play with me, and get sicker and sicker every day. Sometimes I can't believe that I'm her daughter… I mean, I was born with silver hair and silver blue eyes. I was always bleak and un-lucky. My mother- My beautiful mother was always lucky. I was born on December 13__th__, a Friday the thirteenth. I was born at 11:34, the time of hell. People would always say that I was the devil's child, but mother would always disagree._

_Mother died when I was five years old. After she died my Dad brought me up the way he thought suitable. He taught me that I should love war. Once I was old enough to wield a weapon, my dad made me a knife with a white wood handle, on which he carved, "__May God have mercy upon my enemies, because I won't." I have that on me at all times. He taught me to wield many weapons. I conceal them about me, mostly on my arms and back. I remember my first battle. I was seven years old, and we were being attacked by a group of men from the Kusajishi district. There was a boy with silver hair behind one of the men, but he ran off. One of the men charged at me, so I put my hand in my robes sleeve, pulled out a knife and flicked my wrist towards the man. It landed in his neck, between the vertebrae in his neck. He was paralyzed and died. My father finished the rest, and congratulating me on killing my first man. He gave me a new weapon, a sword. That sword soon became my Zanpakuto. A year later, Dad found Yachiru. She is about five years younger than I, and I consider her my little sister. About a year later my father killed the captain of the eleventh squad. Yachiru became the lieutenant because I did not want the place. I was an unseated officer in eleventh squad. Ikkaku was seated along with Yumichika. Seven years later the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki came, and Gin took me to this… this... this place called… Hueco Mundo._

Okay, well I know this is short but its all I have time for! 0.o


	14. Blah Blah Blah

_**Oh heck yes! Friday, I yelled my friggin head off at the boys who bully me. Yay! I'm thinking about changing the name of my story to "Following a Path of Brightly lit Stars." Or "Silhouette of a Black Rose." Review and vote… Put 13 if you like the first one or 23 for the second one! This is pretty much "just a way to create suspense chapie." I am working on next chapter, which I am going to call: **_

"_**Darkness is so Bright."**_

_**So ja, please give me a day or two to contemplate ideas! I went to a vacation home this weekend so I wrote down a lot of ideas and I need a day o two so I can put them together… ^-^" I'm sorry! I'm sooo sorry! Well, Thanks again for reading! **_

**_PS: i got offered to go to some duke university summer thing this year cause my IQ is high, but i refused. WHY U ASK? _Cuz' im a psycopath. A DAMNED PYSCOPATH! MWAHAHAHAHA YES I HAD SHERBET**

_**Bringer Of The Apocalypse**_


	15. Mother

*cries*

IM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UP DATE! My mom fried our computer, our ac went out, i got sick, and i fell down a flight of stairs. NOT TO MENTION this happened on my birthday...TTT . TTT ...

I decided to re write this chappie... DONT BE BORED WITH ME PLEASE I KNOW ITS THE SAME KINDA BUT PLEASE! *cries...again*

* * *

Waking up sucks. And especially when you wake up and someone is staring at you. Yup, you guessed right. Gin Ichimaru, the man who just happened to drag me here. (Not to mention I still love him…Ughh) " Zaraki-chan- I'm going to show you to your permanent room," Gin said, his smile fading. "Uh Huh," I said. "Where's Hikari?"

"She already left and found her room. She told me not to wake you." He said a smirk on his face.

"Yay. Good girl Hikari." I mumbled, standing. Gin walked over to me, and told me to follow him. We walked out of the vastly over dramatic doors, and through a set of hallways. We went up about I don't know, ten flights of stairs, through another hallway and to the thirteenth door to the left. Gin pushed open the doors to reveal a beautiful, huge white room. It had a large day bed under a huge window, a small table with two chairs, a couch, and bookshelf with all my favorite books on it.

"This is _my _room?!" I said, astonished.

"Yeah. Aizen told me to find you and your friend nice rooms. He _was_ against me bringing you guys here but _I guess_ he changed his mind." He said musing.

"Wait- Aizen? I thought he was dead." I said.

"It was all an illusion from his Zanpakuto. Oh yeah. Here," He handed me a white ribbon with a black onyx pendant on it. I attempted to tie it around my neck, but failed. "Here, Let me," I handed him the necklace, and walked a few feet back so he could be behind me. He put the ribbon on my neck and adjusted it. I felt him trying to be as gentle as he could, and finally he tied the knot securely. Gin led me into the room and to the window. "About how high up are we?"I asked.

"Check for yourself." He said. I walked over to the window and looked down. "H-Holy cow! Were at least sixty stories up!" He laughed. "This isn't even the highest place." I went and sat down on my bed. Why was he so gentle with me? He let his guard down around me, I could tell that. He seemed so comfortable around me. I was a normally abnormal girl. I wasn't that pretty. I was just- dull. I needed to lie down. I crashed onto my pillow and stared out the window at the crescent moon. I sat up for some reason and I noticed that Gin was sitting next to me. He was staring into space, his chin cupped in his hand. His eyes were faraway, like he was in deep thought. He looked so beautiful. So… amazing. I wanted him so much. I think my crush had gone from a simple, innocent like to a pure, mysterious love. What was I going to do if he rejected me? I would suppose I would question my self worth…

Bu honestly, what am I worth?

I laid my head back down on my pillow and felt the bittersweet poison of sleep flow through my body. _Ugh...not now. Not while he's here..._

* * *

_"Mama...!"_

_"Hoshi, baby, everythings ok! Just stay there! Mama's gonna protect you!" I was five years old. _

_Some men from the Kusajishi district had raided our poor excuse for a shack hoping to find somehing good to steal while my dad was away. I peeked through a hole in the door and saw my mom pushed into a wall. the men turned around and my mom crawled towards the room i was hiding in. one she got inside, she picked me up and ran out the back door. She ran until she began to wheez and cough relentlesly. She slumped againts a tree and closed her eyes. _

_"Mama!" I had said, looking at her face._

_"Its...ok...baby...im...just...tired" She had told me inbetween shallow breaths. Thats when she began to cough up blood. She started crying. She held me closer._

_"Everythings... gonna be ok," She told me, struggling for breath. "I...Love you...Hoshi. I love you...So Much, Baby...girl. Remeber...that... I love you... Stay strong... It's...ok..." She coughed up blood again and it landed on my kimono and in my hair, leaving all the white bright red. "I...Love...Y-" Her arms went limp around me and she stopped breathing. _

_"Mama...?"_

_"Mama wake up."_

_"Mama!?"_

_"MAMA! NO...!"_

_"NO!_

"No..." My eyes fluttered open. "Mama." I sat up in my new bed. Not again.

I cried. I criied for my mother. I cried for Hikari. I cried for everything that has ever happened.

I cried.

* * *

Did it suck...? i bet it sucked. please give me an opinion. Remember, Review!!!!


	16. Espada

I'm bringing in another one of my original characters, Delaiye Rio No Sara

DOES NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

I was still crying when i heard a knock on the door. I quickly dried my eyes and quietly said, "Come in." Gin stepped into my room, examining me carefully. "You've been cryin'." he said, his smile shrinking a bit. I turned my head and looked out the window. I straightened my uniform, ran my fingers through my short silver hair and turned back to him and said,

"What do you want with me, Ichimaru-san?"

"Gin." he replied softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Gin." he said, looking at me like it was obvious what he meant and i should have gotten the first time.

"Okay...?"

"You meet the Espada today." he said smirking again. I tilted my head slightly to the left in confusion.

"Jus follow me." he said. Seeing the confusion in my eyes, he said: "Hikari is with Aizen, already with the Espada." I nodded. He began to walk out the door. "Hey! wait for for me, Gin!" I said, running after him. once i caught up, he chuckled. From that point on we walked in silence until we arrived at a set off large alabaster doors.

"Zara-" i cut him off. "If i'm gonna call you by your first name than you must call me by my first name." i said.

"_Hoshi.._." He trailed off, which was very un-Gin-like. I stared at him, confusion in my eyes.

He looked down at me, flashing me an opened eye smile and pushed the doors open and we walked in.

^^%^^

We walked past a table with three people at it, not including Aizen, Hikari and Tousen. There was a man with blue spiky hair, a man with short black hair, and a woman with shoulder length black hair.(an: my oc) out of ten, there must be more on the way.

i went and sat next to Aizen, beacuase Hikari was, also. Gin sat next to me and Tousen next to Hikari. More Arrancar flooded in and sat. A few of them looked at me funny, but then turned away.

"Welcome, my dear Espada. I have some very important news to tell you. But first, let us have some tea." Aizen said, his voice booming through the room, yet still somehow dripping with malice. Tea was handed out by another arrancar, and then Aizen began.

"These two, sitting on either side of me, are two new leaders we have here in Las Noches." there was a few gasps and a few "What?"'s after he said that, and I began drifting back into a reverie. Hikari woke me from it, when i heard her introducing her self. "...Nairiel, former third seat under Aizen sama." when she finished, everyone looked towards me, so i suspected that i was to introduce myself. "I am Hoshi Zaraki, former lieutenent under Ichimaru sama." Aizen nodded and turned towards the the young woman with the short black hair.

"Espada," Aizen said, still looking at the young woman, "Introduce yourselves." The young woman began, smiling. "I am Delaiye Rio No Sara, the Primera Espada." I examined her closely, and saw that she had dark blue eyes and porclain pale skin. She turned her gaze to a man with brown hair. he said lazily, "Starrk, the Segunda." the second woman that was there began:

"Tia Halibel, Tercera Espada." she had short blond hair and blue eyes. her uniform was covering half of her face.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada." Green eyes and black hair, tear marks traling from his eyes.

The next hesitated, grimacing. He had long black hair and narrow purple eyes. "Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta."

the man with the blue hair was next. "Grimmjow Jeargerjaques, Sexta." The introductions went on, and i paid no attention. When the last man stopped talking, they were dismissed. The woman, Delaiye, stayed behind. She walked up to me and Hikari, who had joined me seconds ago. She motionend for us to go sit with her. we did, a she spoke to us for a time. Then she left. Hikari and I walked back to our rooms. As we walked, we talked for the first time in a while.

"Kari-chan! how have you been?"

"I've been good. I kinda miss the Soul society. You, Shi-chan?"

"I've been well. My time here has been spent well. My room is very nice." we reached my room and we sat on the day bed. Hikari was staring at me, gawking.

"Where'd you get that?" She said teasingly, pointing at my necklace. My hand shot up to my neck, clutching the pendant. I felt heat rise to my face, and immediatly turned. "I-Ichimaru-san..."

"Oh, thats so- so - CUTE!" she squealed, starting to laugh. I felt a sharp pang in my chest. "I-it hurts..."I said, using all my breath. Hikari stopped laughing.

"Hosh-"

she was cut offf when i started coughing. I felt something warm on my palm, and looked down. Blood. all over my hand.

"H-Hikari..." Blackness.

^^%^^

Hikari POV

"Oh, thats so- so- CUTE!" I squealed, imaging Hoshi's face when he handed it to her. It was too funny. I started laughing. "I-it hurts..." Hoshi wheezed.

"Hosh-" i was cut off, by a horrible racking sound. I turned and looked at myt friend, watching in horror as blood appeared on her pale hand.

"H-Hikari..." she called my name as her eyelids started to widen. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. she fell back onto the bed, and laid still. I shook her shoulder. nothing.

"Hoshi- it's alright! I'll get help...!" I ran out the door, finding the nearest room that held riatsu. It was about ten doors to the left and around a corner. I knocked rapidly on the door, and i hearing footsteps coming towards the door, i stopped.

Gin opened the door, looking at me. "What is it, Nairiel-san?"

"I-its Hoshi! You have to help! You have to help...!"

^^%^^

* * *

Well, there we are my dear readers!

REVIEW!!! come on, click that button! You know you want to!


	17. Damn Pneumonia

_Welcome, Welcome! _

This is the next chapter of my story!

DISCLAMER: DOES NOT OWN BLEACH

i'm going to be bringing in a lot of my oc's in the next couple of chapters... such as in this chapter we have Sinane...

_

* * *

_

_"I-it's Hoshi! You have to help! Y__ou have to help...!"_

^^%^^

Hikari POV

"What happened?" he asked, slight concern in his voice.

"She's coughing up blood! I don't know what to do..!"

"Calm down- lets go get her."

We ran towards her room and i pushed the door open, and i rushed to her bed, she was breathing, but in short, ragged breaths. He was behind me before i noticed, and he looked confused like he didn't know what to do, but after a moment of thought, it seemed, he picked her up and motioned for me to follow him. he ran into shunpo, so i followed him. I ran up beside him and slowly looked over. he was holding her carefully- like if he moved wrong, she would break. He stopped suddenly, and i nearly ran into a wall. he had stopped in front of a door that had an "8" next to it. He knocked on the door, and a man about my age- sixteen or seventeen, opened it. He had short pink hair, amber eyes and glasses.

"Well, well. What do we have here, Ichimaru sama?" The man asked.

"I relapse of pneumonia, i think." he said

"Well then lets get her in, shall we?"He said, smiling. "Sinane! I need a dose of azithromycin and amoxicillin, syringes, two vials and an x-ray for the girl!"

The man took Hoshi from Gin, and laid her on a metal table with that crinkly white paper on it. A young woman with the same colorings as the man came running up holding all the items that he had asked for. She set them on a separate smaller rolling table which she pushed over to him. he picked up one of the syringes and stuck it into a vein in Hoshi's arm. He took one vial of blood and of her lung fluid. he gave her an x-ray and looked through all the data.

"Hmm. She has necrosis of the lung tissue, which was cause of her coughing up blood. She does have a relapse of pneumonia, though. I'll keep her here over night, monitor her condition and return her to you tomorrow." The man said, nodding.

"Good..." I sighed. I followed Gin out the door, and found my own room, which was quite hard considering how huge this place is. I walked into the vast room, sitting on my bed. If we get back to soul society, will they think that we are traders?

Would they?

If they did, what would happen to me? To Hoshi?

The Soukyoku would happen...

* * *

Yes i know it's short but it's what i have time for currently i'll update tommorow if i can!


	18. Big Mistake

Welcome back, welcome back my dear readers!

* * *

Hoshi POV

I opened my eyes slightly, and looked up. I was in a large room, and a man with pink hair was standing over me. "WHAT THE HELL?!" i screamed as i punched him in the chin. "It seems that you've recovered fully, Zaraki-sama." He bega to wlk off. "Leave."  
"Uh...Espada-san? I don't know... How to get back to...my room." By the time i finished he had already left the room. "Well, damn. i'll just have to find my own way back to my room." i slipped of the table and and landed silently on my feet. I walked out the door and began my trek back to my room.

^^%^^

She walked looking at her feet until she bumped into someone. She looked up at the blue haired man as he snarled, "Oh, look at what I've got here. It's that silver haired chick that Aizen dragged back with him from Soul Society. You think you can just barge in here and help rule Las Noches? I ain't gonna have some damn woman telling me what to do!" All the sudden, he lunged at her and slapped her with such force that it made the small girl fly across the hall into the opposite wall, knocking her out.

^^%^^

Gin was walking down the halls as heard a loud crash. He walked towards the sound and was surprised at what he saw. He found Grimmjow walking towards an unconscious Hoshi- preparing to attack her. He rushed up to Grimmjow and asked him, "My, my. What do we have here, Grimmjow?" Then, out of the blue, Grimmjow aimed a punch at Gin, but Gin ducked and punched Grimmjow in the face. Before Grimmjow registered what Gin had done, He had already picked up Hoshi and had sonidoed off.

^^%^^

When he felt her stir in his arms, he looked down slowly and said, "Ya know Hoshi-chan, you really need to stop getting your self in the kind of situations where you get knocked out." he felt something wet on his chest, so he looked down only to see Hoshi silently sobbing.

"I want to go home, Gin-san…send me home…" She sobbed. "I can't. I'm sorry, Hoshi-chan. Aizen wants you and Nairiel-san here." He said, pushing open the door to her room with his shoulder. He walked over to her bed and put her down. He sat down beside her, and she looked at him quietly. "How long have I been here?" she asked, looking down. "Two days. I have to take you and Nairiel to Aizen soon. He wants you both to come to dinner."

"With the Espada?" the young woman asked, thinking back to the blue haired man. "No. Just Aizen, Tosen and I." He said, facing the young woman. She stood then, and looked out the window. He walked up to her and said: "We better leave now, or we'll be late."

_Soul Society_

"She didn't go willingly! Did you not see that? He had her by her collar!" He yelled, anger flaring.

"Please calm down, Captain Zaraki. We will only needed to make sure she had no reason to betray the Soul Society. Now we see that she and Nairiel had no reason to. We will find them- and when we do, We will imprison the three ex-captains," The captain general paused. "Gather the captains. Urgent captains meeting." He said into a hell butterfly he had just summoned. In a matter of minutes, the other eleven captains flooded into the room and got into their respected places. "Thank you for gathering on such short notice! I will now begin this meeting of the captains!" The captain general's voice boomed through the small room, catching everyone's attention. "I believe that Captain Zaraki and I have figured out why Aizen took Hoshi Zaraki and Hikari Nairiel. Hoshi has been trained extensively since the age of six, am I correct, Captain Zaraki?"

"Yes."

"And Hikari was trained by Hoshi, correct?"

"Yes." Zaraki replied annoyance in his deep voice.

"Then I believe that Aizen took them to act as weapons and items for them to use to keep Soul Society at bay. They are simply tools to be used and then disposed of,"

"Disposed of." Zaraki growled quietly.

The captain general continued: "If these 'tools', or Hikari and Hoshi, are used to try keep us away, we will have to simply go any way-" He was interrupted by Zaraki when he yelled, "Go on? What do you mean 'Go on'?!"

"It is better to lose two lives than millions. Aizen is planning to kill the entire human race. If that is done, Soul Society will surely lose. We cannot let that happen. I am sorry, Captain Zaraki. She will be missed."

_Las Noches, Dining Hall _

"Welcome Gin, Hikari-chan and Hoshi-chan." Aizen announced, smiling. It was malicious, But Hoshi brushed it off. She couldn't see the works behind the eyes. If she did, she just might run screaming. They sat, Aizen at the head, Gin and Tosen by his sides and Hoshi and Hkari next to them. They were served tea and Lasagna.(an: the only food i could come up with at the time) The meal passed quietly, the only time the girls spoke were when they were spoken to. At one point, Aizen had told them that each of them had been given a new ability, called a cero. soon after that, Gin escorted Hikari and Hoshi back to there room's. He went into Hoshi's room though, smiling slightly, with his eyes open. He closed the door quietly, and turned to the young woman behind him. He walked towards her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "I think I love you, Hoshi-chan." at that point, her heart felt like it was going to burst. she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. "I assume by your reaction," he lifted her chin up "You have the same feelings for me." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She was frozen at first, and she felt like she didn't know what to do- but then she calmed down and pressed her lips against his. When they parted, he looked down at her and she was flushed. He smiled and she laughed.  
This was a mistake. Now he wouldn't be able to let Aizen hurt her. This was such a huge mistake.


	19. Betrayal

Hikari and Hoshi walked slowly down the hallway, chatting. They had just gotten out of a meeting, and were heading back to there towers. They had been in Hueco Mundo for nearly three months, and things had been quite interesting. Hoshi had just told Hikari how she, with help from Gin, had achieved her bankai. It was "Bankai, Freezing Doom, Keiji Mayonaka, ichibu sorera."  
Her bankai's power was to copy other's shikai and bankai. Least to say, Ichimaru was shocked. She decided not to tell Ichimaru, instead surprise him.

* * *

_"Oi, Ichimaru-kun, I think I have it!" She yelled, holding up her zanpakuto.  
"Bankai! Freezing doom, Keiji Mayonaka, ichibu sorera!" She smiled.  
"Ikorose, Shinso!" she yelled again. Gin's eyes widened when he saw her zanpakuto become his.  
"Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"  
She kneeled, and looked up. "Tensa Zangetsu!"_

* * *

She laughed at the thought. Gin had been very busy. They had come here in September, and now it was December 13th, her hundred-sixtieth birthday. Aizen had declared today at the meeting that the winter war would commence it three days. Hoshi, Gin, Hikari, and the selected Espada Delaiye, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Starrk, and Grimmjow were not welcome to this. They were planning a retaliation during the war, turning on Aizen and back to the Soul Society. Aizen didn't suspect anything yet, but Gin was beginning to get his doubts about going back. They would either kill him, or not kill him. But one thing, he thought it might work. When Aizen told Gin that they would not be using the 'pawns', that he had a new plan, was when Gin and the Espada come up with their own. A Coup'de'at. Hikari and Hoshi joined in in hope of getting home, and now it was all about to happen. Two days passed much to fast. Talking with Hikari and Gin, telling jokes, and admitting truths.

Hoshi knew that she might be killed in war, and that Gin and Hikari also might. They might not be able to see the real sun ever again. They would never speak again.

Today was the day of the war. Today was the day, in her most certain view, her death.


	20. Black out

* * *

"They are here!" The Espada Screamed, as Aizen, Gin, Tosen, Hikari and Hoshi stood in front of thousands and thousands of arrancar. All thirteen captains, lieutenants, and Thousands of shinigami came running towards the castle. Her father was in the front and when he saw her, he Ikkaku, and Yumichika growled. A tear escaped Hoshi's eyes, and they all began to walk forward. Aizen smiled and yelled: "We Fight! We Win! WE Are Arrancar!" Just before everyone attacked, the selected Espada and Hikari jumped in front of the Shinigami, and Gin and Hoshi got in the middle of both groups. Hoshi Activated her bankai.  
"Ikorose, Shinso!" both of the yelled, slicing hundreds and hundreds of Arrancar in half. The Espada had taken their siblings, Ulquiorra his sisters, Grimmjow his sister and brother, Nnoitra his sister, and SzayelApporo His Brother. One Thing they agreed on: Delaiye Rio No Sara Would kill her father, Aizen. After killing the Arrancar, Gin and Hoshi jumped in front of the Espada. Gin opened his eyes and lost his smile and yelled, "We Fight with the Shinigami, Aizen Sosuke! Espada, Activate your zanpakuto!"  
First, Gin went. "Bankai, Ikorose Shinso dekakeru!" You could see the shock plasterd on everyones' faces as Gin's shinso extended and broke apart, causing each of the pieces to elongate and hover around him. Next were the Espada. They went in rank.

Primera. "Shadow them, El Gurerra de la Noche!"

Segunda. "Kick, Los Lobos!"

Cuarta. "Bind, Murciélago!"

Quinta. "Pray, Santa Teresa!"

Sexta. "Grind, Pantera!"

Octova. "Sip, Fornicaras!"

The Siblings drew their swords. The Shinigami were frozen. Hoshi turned around to see Sakura, Ayumu, Ikkaku, Yachiru, Yumichika, and Her father just staring at her. She turned, and they stared at her eyes. _'Oh yea…'_ she thought, opening her mouth. _'They tuned red…'  
_"What are you standing there for!? Fight, dammit!" she screamed, and turned back as they charged.

* * *

**Our Father**

* * *

Blood.

Hoshi winced as the Arrancar's blade slice through her pale skin. She jabbed him in the throat and stabbed him in the stamach. She ran to join Gin, who was fighting about one hundred Arrancar. She activated Gin's bankai and followed his movements. He pointed his hand at them and the blades shot to them. She copied. They fought fluidly together, their training had worked good. She was very afraid. She might lose him.

* * *

**Who art in heaven

* * *

**

So many were dying.

The white sands of Hueco Mundo were stained with blood, of Arrancar and Shinigami. Hikari fought alongside Ayumu. Hikari's cero was thrown, she and Hoshi had learned this from Gin. She dodged the arrancar's attack, and continued to fight. Something bad was about to happen. She new it.

* * *

**Hallowed be thy name**

* * *

His hands were bleeding.

Gin had been clutching the hilt of his Shinso so hard that his skin had began to tear and bleed. The only thing that calmed him was Hoshi fighting by his side. Her actions had become more fluid, more agile. She mimicked his moves perfectly. She had become good with hand-to-hand combat, and she was using her hands very much, such as jabbing the pressure points and then killing them. He was proud, he had been able to train her. It had been hours since the fight had started, and he was getting tired. So was Hoshi and Hikari. Their moves were getting slower, but they fought on. Someone was going to die today.

* * *

**Thy kingdom come**

* * *

She was shocked.

Hoshi had changed. She was harsh and rigid. And Ayumu was worried about that. Had something happedned...? But- she seemed closer to Gin. Maybe...? Who knows. Ayumu continued to fight.

* * *

**Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in Heaven**

* * *

Aizen was angry.

He knew tha Gin like to mess things up, but it schocked him that Gin had been planning against him all along. He was fighting Delaiye, and... she was... winning. The fight was going to be a long fight. Multiple Shinigami and Arrancar were being healed an killed. Things were spiraling downwards.

* * *

**Give us this day our daily bread**

* * *

Blood rushed.

It came in dripping spurts from the stab in his abdomen. He ignored the pain and fought on.  
The Shinigami were winning, but Aizen would not stop. He refused to quit. Aizen would drive his way through an orphanage to win. He was hard-headed and un-dissuadeable. He would kill every thing to get to the top.

* * *

**And forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us**

* * *

She was getting slow.

Almost all the arrancar had been killed. Hoshi's moves were getting slow and sluggish, but she still ran for it. She ran for Aizen, sword pointed for her enemy. Big Mistake.

* * *

**And lead us not inot temptation, but deliver us from evil**

* * *

Aizen reacted to quickly. Just as The last arrancar was killed and just as Delaiye plunged her sword into her Fathers heart, Aizen stuck his sword into Hoshi's Chest and pushed it down to her waist. Blood poured down from the wound. Aizen fell. Gin was the closest. Delaiye and Gin were to to her side. Quickly and fluidly Gin pulled the sword from her body. He scooped her uup from the ground/ Tears flowed quickly from her eyes and mixed her blood. Just as Gin stood, Aizen grabbed his sword and stabbed Gin in the back. He stumbled over to Unohana and fell to his knees and collapsed. Hoshi blacked out and her body went limp.

_'The truest grace is not to forgive, but to have never found fault.' _

* * *

**AMEN.**

* * *

Sorry if your not Christian! I just felt it needed to be there. R&R!


	21. Red

Welcome to the 21st chapter of my story.

* * *

Gin's mouth opened as his knees collided with the sand as if to let out a scream, but nothing escaped his lips. His rarely seen ruby red eyes became dim as he fell to the side and his body hitthe ground, Hoshi still in his grasp. Both of their hearts were beating, but the pace was steadily decreasing. The shinigami and Espada began to stop fighting as they saw Unohana rush and kneel by Gin's still form. Only when they reached Unohana did they notice Hoshi and the growing pool of blood from under them. Unohana looked up at them, pain painted on every delicate feature of her face. "Did you not see what he did?" she asked, scanning the face of every remaining captain. They remained still, looking at Gin. His red eyes remained open; though it was obvious he was out. Unohana quickly activated her healing abilities and began to heal both Gin and Hoshi, continuing.

"Not only is he a hero, but a humble man," this caused many of the captains to grimace and laugh angrily. "I suspect that ever since he met Aizen he has been planning against him," she said, as Hikari interrupted. "He started the coup de'at against Aizen two moths ago to betray. He taught us secrets, helped Hoshi achieve her Bankai, and convince these Espada to join us. Only just two days ago did he reveal to Hoshi and I that he has been planning to betray Aizen for nearly one-hundred years, and he kept up the act no matter how much it hurt _him_," Hikari shot her eyes downward and clutched onto her other arm. "He didn't care if he died or not. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I respect him." The captains looked shocked now, as Unohana delicately took Hoshi from Gin's arms and picked her up, and as Ukitake slung Gin's arm around his shoulder, rising the young man up off the ground. The Captain Commander studied Ichimaru.

"He will not be imprisoned. For his aid to the Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru shall be placed under our new third company captain, Hoshi Zaraki." Ulquiorra walked up and opened a garganta into the human world. Ichigo and Orihime exited, and the shinigami and Espada exited to the Soul Society. Unohana and Ukitake rushed to the medical center, and the nurses and aids came and hooked up the IVs and pain relievers, because Hoshi's face began to distort in pain. About four hours after the pain relievers and medication were attached, Gin awoke. He tried to sit up, but a rupture of pain shot through his back and he clenched his eyes closed. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed where he was. Soul Society. He slowly turned his head to see Hoshi lying on the next bed, and oxygen mask strapped over her pale face and bandages covering her upper torso to her neck. Ignoring the searing pain shooting through his back, and sat up. He pulled the IVs out of his arms and examined himself. He was no longer wearing his shirt, and there were bandages wrapped around his waist. He stumbled over to the window and looked out.

Color.

Trees, flowers, grass, and real blue sky. Somewhere deep in his mind something shot up. 'I'm home.'his mind said, and he gritted his teeth. The pain was getting worse. Just then, Unohana rushed into the room. "Ichimaru! Lay down!" she ordered, and he obliged. His eyes were still dim as he looked up. "If you stay up, your going to split that wound open." she sighed and began to reattach the IVs and cords. "Aizen's sword went straight through you. We've done all we can for it. You should be able to leave the medics in about five or six days."  
"So, Unohana-taicho, when are they going to kill me?" he asked casually, and Unohana frowned. "We have decided not to send you to the Soukyoku, Ichimaru." he seemed slightly shocked at this revelation, and his dull eyes widened. "For your aid to the soul society, you are going to be placed as lieutenant under third squad captain."  
"And that would be?"  
"the one beside you."  
Hoshi. She was a captain. Unohana said no more and left. Gin looked out the window and saw who he thought was Momo and Renji. His eyes would remain open, and for the time being, he would see clearly.

^^%^^

Occasionally, people would come and visit Hoshi. They would send him cold glares, but he would ignore them, looking out the large window. On the third day, Ikkaku Madarame came. As he left, he turned and glared at Ichimaru. Things were like that from day-to-day. On the fifth day, Ichimaru was able to move without scolding from Unohana. On the sixth day, Hoshi awoke.

^^%^^

Gin Ichimaru had not been sleeping, so when the girl woke, he was awake to see. Her eyes popped open and she screamed. He was up immediately, and looking down at her, as her ruby red eyes filled with tears and spilled over. Her whole body shook as she sobbed. Unohana rushed inot the room and inserted a small syringe into the IV and it made Hoshi apparent pain disappear, after all, Aizen had sliced her open.  
The next morning Gin was given a shinigami uniform and was dismissed from the medics. He put on the uniform, careful to avoid the bandages along his waist, chest and right arm. He sighed and walked aimlessly around Soul Society.


	22. White and Black

Update super late. But here ya go! *I decided to make a theme songs so here we go!*

Hoshi Zaraki- Going Under by Evanescence  
Hikari Nairiel- Sharada by Skye Sweetnam  
Gin Ichimaru- Numb by Linkin Park

* * *

Gin found himself in front of Third squad barracks. He sighed and went in, earning some glares as he walked down the hallway, and went to the office. He looked down and on the table was his patch. On the soft brown wood was two reflecting moons. He slipped it on his arm.

***

Hoshi stood, gripping on to the poles of the bed for support. Unohana was letting her out tomorrow.  
She was desperate, though. She wanted out _now.  
_She wanted to see color again. She wanted to see her father. Yachiru. Ikkaku. Yumichika. Her heart ached at the thought of her friends and family.  
She sighed and leaned up against the window. Bored, she grabbed a piece of paper from the side table and begain sketching. All she ended up with was a poor copy of a tree. She crumpled it up and threw it away. She fell asleep against her own will, and dreamed.

****

The next morning, she awoke and was released after she changed into a uniform. But before she had a chance to leave, Unohana gave her a captain's haori.

"W-What's this, Unohana-taicho?" She asked, confused as she held it delicatley between to thin fingers. It was pretty and white.

"Your haori, Hoshi-taicho." she said as she pushed said girl outside, and closing the door. Hoshi stared around her. She heard something rustle and giggle from her side, and then hush itself. She shook her head.

"Hikari-chan. Get out. You can't hide to save your life."

Just as the silver-haired girl had thought, Hikari came skipping out from behind the bush, a bandage wrapped around her forehead.  
"Shi-chan~!" She sing songed, and ran up to the girl, and grabbed her hand. "You're out!" Hikari screeched as Hoshi slipped on the haori.

"And you got your haori!"

"W-wait.... You knew about this?" Hikari nodded gleefully.

"Hikari...."

"Surprise!" Hikari beamed, waving her arms up in the air.

"You know what you are, Kari-chan?"

"Nani?" the other girl asked, dumbfounded.

"A happy bubble of un-relenting joy." Her vpice was dainty and silky. Hoshi snickered. patting the older girls' shoulder.  
Hikari laughed in return, dragging the girl along.

"H-Hikari! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to Yama-jii like he asked me too!"

"I have legs!" Hoshi screeched, rubbing her wrist. Her face paled as she realized why her friend was so bubbly this day.

"Who gave you... _chocolate_?" Hoshi asked, her eyes wide. H

"Delaiye-chan!"

"Wait. The remaining Espada are still here?"

"Yeah! They're staying here permanently!"

"That's cool." Hoshi said as they arrived at squad ones office. Hoshi walked to the meeting room, and the guards opened the door. She calmly walked in only to see the captain general sitting in the center.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, kneeling.

"Your duties as a captain shall be explained to you by your lieutenant. Go to third squad, Hoshi-taicho. that is it. You may leave."  
She left, confused. Who was her lieutenant?

She arrived at third squad and walked in, only to be greeted by a smiling Ichimaru.  
"Ichimaru-Kun." She smiled, and sat down in her spot. This was going to be fun.

****

Hoshi had been working as a captain fo nearly two weeks when a member of her squad came in. It was a Saturday, a pleasent Spring day. Hoshi sat and watched as the sakura blossoms fell, signing papers. She heard footsteps clamering down the hall and pull open the door.

"Z-Zaraki-taicho, you have a mission in the human world. Karakura town to be specific, ma'am!" he stuttered and she set down her pen and stood. The member stepped back, but stopped when a smile illuminated her face.

"Here we go again."

* * *

And so here id the end of my story. I will miss my oc's much!

Who knows... I may write a sequal if i'm asked... :)

Reveiw, Review on the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~The Author.


	23. O

**I have come with news of a sequel, my dear readers! check out my profile for 'A Silver Shaped Lullaby' **


End file.
